


Treat Me Right 2

by djlulu



Series: Song Inspired Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feels, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve is amazing, Stucky - Freeform, bucky is a little insecure, bucky thinks steve is awesome, did i mention smut, feels with smutt, fluffy feels, good feels though, post winter soldier Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djlulu/pseuds/djlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Treat Me Right. Bucky get Steve back to his apartment after meeting at the club. Ended up a little fluffier than originally intended, but there's smut too, so I think it's pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Me Right 2

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Earned It" by The Weekend

          Bucky grabbed Steve by the hand and led him through the club and out into the crisp summer air. As they waited for a cab, Steve slid his arm around Bucky’s waist. Bucky looked down at the beautiful man, one that he had just met no less, and marveled at his luck. This didn’t feel like a one night stand; this felt like a beginning. Smiling, Bucky leaned down to connect his lips to Steve’s. It was so easy to forget the world around them when they kissed. They pulled apart as a cab pulled up to the curb, Steve crawled in first, and Bucky gave the driver his address as he followed in.  
          Bucky couldn’t keep his hands off of Steve. He had one arm around Steve, the left one, and the other hand trailed over Steve’s thigh, his fingers ghosting back and forth between Steve’s knee and his groin, his hand always stopping just short of the area that Steve wanted touched the most. By the time they reached Bucky’s apartment building, Steve was squirming and whimpering under his breath from Bucky’s gentle teasing. As the cab stopped, Bucky practically threw some money at the driver as he grabbed Steve’s hand and all but dragged in into the building.  
          The moment the elevator doors closed behind them, Steve surprised Bucky by grabbing him by the front of his shirt, slamming him against the wall and kissing him hard. Bucky’s head knocked into the wall, and he moaned into the kiss, eagerly returning it. He had always liked it a little rough. He threw his hands around Steve and pulled him as close as he could.  
          When the elevator doors opened to Bucky’s floor, they quickly pulled apart and rushed out of the elevator. Bucky led Steve to his apartment, and, as soon as the door was closed, Bucky had Steve pulled into his arms again. Their movements were sloppy and hurried as they awkwardly made their way to Bucky’s bedroom. They shed clothes as they went, and both were fully naked by the time they made it to the bed.  
          As they got onto the bed, Bucky laying fully over Steve without yet touching his body to Steve’s, Steve suddenly stopped, pulling his lips away from Bucky’s. His gaze shifted from Bucky’s face to where his hand rested on Bucky’s left forearm. Sometimes things didn’t exactly work out well for Bucky at this point. He waited for Steve to speak first.  
          Steve ran his hand up Bucky’s arm till he reached the place on his shoulder where the metal prosthetic reached skin.  
          “You have a robotic metal arm?”  
          “Yes,” Bucky said a little hesitantly.  
          Steve skimmed the back of his knuckled over the metal of Bucky’s shoulder and bicep. “So can you feel that?”  
          “Hmm. It's not like normal feeling. I can feel the pressure of your fingers on my arm, but it’s not the same as skin on skin.”  
          Steve grabbed Bucky’s left hand and brought it up to his mouth. He kissed the back of Bucky’s knuckles, the palm of his hand, then each fingertip, starting with his thumb and ending with his forefinger, which he then began to suck into his mouth.  
          Bucky was in awe. Here was this gorgeous man lying underneath of Bucky, who obviously did not mind his prosthetic arm, and now he was doing obscene, sinful things with his mouth, his tongue, on Bucky’s metal finger.  
          Steve pulled his mouth off of Bucky’s finger with a lewd pop. Steve’s eyes were darkened with arousal, his hair was messy, and his lips were shiny and red.  
          “You’re fucking beautiful, Steve.”  
          Steve blushed from his ears to the middle of his torso, but smiled and preened with the comment, arching his back and giving a small thrust of his hips so that their bodies would finally connect, their erect cocks rubbing against each other. They both moaned at the brief friction that the contact provided.  
          “You’re pretty good looking too,” Steve said with a smirk.  
          “Jesus, Steve,” Bucky panted.  
          Steve hummed in agreement, thrusting up again. Bucky leaned closer over Steve’s body, thrusting down to meet Steve’s hips. Their bodies were now flush against each other they rut against one another.  
          “Bucky – Bucky,” Steve panted as his blunt nails grabbed at Bucky’s ass. “Bucky, I’m - I’m not gonna last long.”  
          Bucky nodded, continuing to grind against Steve. “Me either.”  
          “Bucky – I want you in me. I want you to fuck me.”  
          Bucky groaned loudly. Sounded like a damn good idea to him. He reached over to his bedside table, briefly breaking their bodily connection, and Steve whimpered slightly at the loss.  
          Bucky quickly grabbed his lube and a condom and set them on the bed next to them as he replaced his body on top of Steve’s. Steve sighed and moaned as Bucky resumed rutting against him. The friction between their bodies was heavenly.  
          Bucky sat up on his knees, his legs between Steve’s spread thighs, and reached for the lube. He went to pour some into his right hand, but Steve stopped him. The blush had returned. “Can you – uh – can you use the left hand?” he sheepishly asked.  
          Bucky’s jaw may have dropped open slightly. No one had ever asked him for that before. The lube ended up on the bed again as Bucky leaned down to fiercely attack Steve’s lips.  
          “You’re amazing, Steve.”  
          Steve shrugged but smiled.  
          “Seriously, Steve; I might keep you. You may never get rid of me.”  
          Steve reached up to skim the back of his knuckles over Bucky’s cheek. “I think I could handle that.”  
          Bucky kissed him again. “Wait,” he said as he quickly pulled away from Steve, “did we just start dating?”  
          Steve laughed. “We’ll talk about that later. For now, can we take care of more,” Steve paused and gave a small upward thrust of his hips, “pressing matters?”  
          Bucky gave a small gasp. “Yeah. Yeah. Let me take care of that.” He sat back on his knees again, Steve’s legs spread wide for him, long thin cock already leaking precum. Bucky’s cock, a little shorter and thicker than Steve’s, was in a similar state. Bucky grabbed the lube again and squirted it into his left hand, coating his fingers with it. He trailed his lube slicked forefinger down Steve’s cock and over his balls, stopping to briefly rub at Steve’s perineum, eliciting a sweet moan from the blonde, before continuing down to press his finger at Steve’s entrance. Bucky slowly circled Steve’s hole before gently beginning to work his finger into him, making sure that he didn’t hurt him. It wasn’t long before Steve was panting and moaning Bucky’s name, asking for more. Bucky added his second finger, scissoring his fingers as he worked them in and out of Steve’s hole. He began to graze Steve's prostate with every other thrust of his hand, and Steve arched and moaned deliciously every time.  
          “Bucky – Bucky – just fuck me already,” Steve begged.  
          “But, Steve -”  
          “No. Please, Bucky. Fuck me.”  
          Bucky didn’t need to be told more than twice. He pulled his fingers out of Steve, who whimpered at the loss.  
          “I know, baby.” Bucky cooed at Steve as he opened the condom and slid it over his cock. He gripped his cock and slid it up and down the crack of Steve’s ass, teasing him as he leaned over to capture his mouth.  
          “This what you want, baby doll? You want my cock?”  
          Steve let out a loud moan. “Yes, please. Please, Bucky.”  
          Bucky slid his cock, slowly, into Steve’s tight hole. He groaned; Steve was so damn tight. The further Bucky entered, the more Steve arched his back off of the bed. As Bucky slid flush into Steve, he put his arms around him and pulled him into his lap.  
          “Bucky – oh god –”  
          “I know – Steve –”  
          Bucky held still for a moment to let Steve adjust, and, when he felt Steve was comfortable, he began slow thrusts. Steve clung to Bucky’s shoulders, scratching him, and Bucky mouthed and bit and Steve’s neck. Bucky began to pick up speed with his thrusts.  
          “Bucky – I’m close,” Steve panted.  
          “Me too, baby.”  
          “Touch me, Bucky – oh god – please.”  
          Bucky reached between them and began to stroke Steve. He thrusts were becoming erratic; he was so close, just on the edge of cumming. He stroked Steve faster, and Steve slammed his mouth into Bucky’s. Bucky squeezed a little harder on Steve’s cock, and it threw Steve over the edge.  
          “Bucky!” Steve called out and threw his head back as he spilled onto Bucky’s abdomen and hand. His ass tightened around Bucky’s cock, and, after a couple more erratic thrusts, Bucky came with a cry of Steve’s name.  
          They sat there for a moment, Steve slumped into Bucky’s lap as they came down from their orgasms. Bucky’s legs began to tremble.  
          “Steve?”  
          “Hmmm?”  
          “Steve, you gotta move, baby.”  
          Steve grunted and pulled himself off of Bucky with a moan. Bucky stood from the bed on shaky legs, pulling the condom off as he walked to the bathroom. He returned with a warm washcloth and washed Steve off with it before throwing it into a hamper and crawling back onto the bed with Steve. They laid with Steve’s back to Bucky’s chest, Bucky’s hands curled around Steve’s waist with Steve’s hands on top of his and a blanket pulled up to their waists.  
          Bucky nuzzled into the back of Steve’s neck and placed small kisses there, to which Steve hummed his approval.  
          “Hey, Bucky?” Steve asked sleepily.  
          “Yeah, Steve?” Bucky responded in an equally sleepy tone.  
          “You want me to stay in the morning?”  
          “Hmmm. Yeah, I think you’ve earned it.”  
          Steve reached behind him to swat at Bucky’s ass.  
          “Punk” Bucky muttered with a smile.  
          “Jerk” Steve mumbled.  
          Bucky could hear the smile in Steve’s voice as he drifted to sleep. He couldn’t wait to wake up to this beautiful man in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The muses are gracious.


End file.
